


I Like The Rough Stuff

by Girl_WithTheDirtyMind (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkwardness, Big Brother Dean (sort of), Biting, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Dean's Ridiculous Pet names, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Drinking & Talking, Embarrassment, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Sam, Good Boyfriend Sam, Humor, Lack of Communication, Light Dom/sub, Mild Fluff, Mild Insecurity, Mild Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pervy Dean, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual advice, Smut, Teasing, Understanding Dean, Vaginal Fingering, coming without permission, nervous reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Girl_WithTheDirtyMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your boyfriend Sam is being too careful with you in bed, even though it's clear that all he wants to do is take control. Going to Dean for advice is humiliating, but overall totally worth it.</p><p>My first real Sam fic, I decided to give it a go :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like The Rough Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Rough kinky sex ahead! Enjoy~

After probably the millionth insanely loud sigh from you that night, Dean finally slammed his book closed and leveled you with an irritated glare,

“Alright princess, you win. What’s eating you?” suddenly you became bashful, unsure whether or not Dean could handle this conversation or not. He was after all one of the most immature grown men you’d ever met. . .

And this was a concern regarding his brother. Your boyfriend Sam, who was currently on a supply run. You had an hour at least.

“Nothing. . .” you drawled, toying with the corner of the worn lore book you were pretending to study.

“Nothing.” he repeated flatly,

“Nope.” you popped the ‘P’ like a middle schooler, and he groaned loudly, his impatience permeating the air.

“Don’t make me torture it out of ya ,” while he looked and sounded serious, you cracked a smile knowing he would never do something like that.

“You don’t scare me Dean Winchester.” you giggled, watching his face crease with supreme vexation. It only made you laugh harder.

“Know what? I’m not even gonna touch that one, Miss ‘hid in her room for 12 hours after she ate the last piece of my pie’.” that shut you up, and he sat back in his chair muttering something that sounded like,

“Ain’t afraid of me. . . bullshit.” you decided to skate around an argument that you were sure to lose, there were countless times within the three months you’d lived with him that he frightened you more than a little.

It was just his nature you supposed. He was grinning at you from across the table, probably reading the thoughts on your face,

“So,” he abruptly sat up with a clap of his hands, “what’s got you all wound up sweetcheeks?” you rolled your eyes at the wink he shot, already accustomed to Dean’s naturally flirtatious personality.

“Um. . . It’s uh - it’s about Sam.” his hackles instantly raised at the implication his beloved little brother might be accused of something. _Freaking Winchesters_.

“Relax.” you put your hands up defensively. Dean only blinked at you, waiting. “He didn’t do anything wrong. . . I just need your advice about something.”

“Alright. .” he grumbled warily, “Shoot.” he watched you with eyes narrowed in relaxed concentration, your face instantly reddened,

“Well that’s the thing Dean. . .” you struggled, “It’s- it’s um. . . about. . . s- sex.” as soon as you said it you wanted to die. His face absolutely lit up with borderline glee, but you could see the menacing teasing loaded in his eye.

“Never mind,” you groaned and moved to get up, only to have him reach across the table and basically slam you back into the chair,

“No no, you started this and we’re finishing it.” he grinned wolfishly, “no pun intended.” _why the fuck did I think this was a good idea_.

“ _Dean_!” you complained, “It’s about me and your brother.” you watched his face fall with some satisfaction. _That’s what you get, you perve._ He stood to his full height,

“Well I’m gonna need a drink for this conversation. Want one?” you sighed in relief,

“Yes. _Please_.” he nodded absently before walking to the kitchen, leaving you alone to think about how you would word this. In order to have this talk, you would have to confess to Dean one of your more. . . taboo kinks, and you weren’t sure how that made you feel.

Embarrassed for one.

All too soon he was waltzing back into the room with his fingers hooked around three beers in one hand, and a glass of whiskey in the other.

“Figured you wouldn’t want whiskey,” he muttered as he set two of the beers in front of you,

“Why? Because I’m a girl?” you decided to be a ‘pretend aggressive feminist’, just to see how he would react. He gave you a no bullshit look,

“No because you told me you hated it last week ace.” _Ace. That’s a new one._ You both chuckled for a moment before the dreaded awkward silence consumed the room. Dean downed his glass in one shot, before leaning forward to twist off the cap to your beer.

“Drink.” you complied, immediately almost spewing the amber liquid everywhere at his next sentence, “So what’s the deal, Sammy’s getting too rough with ya? He has a tendency to do that.” you choked, looking at him with wide eyes.

_How can he be so chilled out about this?_

“Um no. . .” you started. Dean was watching your mental debate expectantly, “It’s. . . the _opposite_ actually.” it was his turn to almost spit his beer, he sat forward and coughed.

“What?” the question was sputtered when he finally recovered, and you allowed yourself to feel a twinge of satisfaction at the knowledge that you were one of the few people who’d caught Dean Winchester off guard.

“I can tell that he wants to. . . you know be rough, but he won’t let himself do it for some reason. I mean he’s great and everything, like _awesome_ but. . .” yeah best to babble until all of it was out in the open, “I’m not that fragile Dean, I need more.” he was absolutely gaping at you.

“Dean?” you whispered, prompting him to finally shake it off.

“Yeah, yeah. . . Uh,” he shook his head hard like he was trying to clear it, “have you tried _asking_ him about it?”

“No I don’t think I can.” you told him honestly,

“Well you just asked _me_ , and we aren’t even dating.” like you somehow overlooked that fact,

“But that’s different Dean. . . what if he thinks I’m weird?” then you were self conscious. It was all out on the table now, your insecurities laid out in the open for the eldest Winchester.

For terrifying moment you were afraid he would take it and run, but there was suddenly a big warm hand laying over the top of yours, and you looked up to see him smiling softly with care in his eyes. You gulped audibly,

“I can’t tell him Dean.” you pretty much whispered, and his hand gave your little one a squeeze.

“Alright then I’ll tell you what to do.” he patted the table as he stood up, you watched him walk over to your side. “Get up sweetheart, I can’t demonstrate with you sitting down.” _Demonstrate?_

You did stand up, but only to put the chair between you and the big Hunter.

“I’m not doing _that_ with you!” he looked confused for a moment and then outright offended. “I jumped to conclusions didn’t I?” you asked meekly, he snorted.

“Oh you _sailed_ there babe.” but he was chuckling, then holding out a hand for you to take. With a nervous swallow you stepped around the chair and took it, second guessing the decision when he pulled you to him, wrapping an arm around your waist.

“ _Dean_?” it came out a sort of embarrassing whimper, and you were tense in his arms.

“Oh the lesson is comin’ sweetheart.” he grumbled huskily, before swiftly spinning you both and basically slamming you into the wall. You gasped for breath and yelped when you felt his face in your neck, nuzzling roughly and nipping, but never kissing,

“Dean - s - _stop_!” you cried, panic gripping you when his hands travelled to your ass. You slapped them away frantically and pushed on his chest, but he was solid and strong, “De-”

“There you go, just like that!” he suddenly exclaimed, cutting off your frightened plea. He pulled away slightly with one hand propped on the wall, to look at you,

“Wh- what?” your voice was quiet, and you watched his sharp green eyes catalouge your trembling body and slightly watery eyes. He recognized the beginnings of terror in your features,

“Oh shit, probably should’ve explained the lesson before diving right in, huh?” you let out a huge shaky exhale, totally relieved that he wasn’t really trying to fuck you, and bent to brace your hands on your knees while you breathed in deep, calming breaths.

“ _Jesus_ Dean you scared the shit out of me, you fucking idiot.” he let out a little airy laugh,

“Sorry about that. . .” he waited until you got a grip, before explaining. “Alright anytime a girl wants me to get a little rowdy with her, she either nuts up and tells me or she keeps denying access.” you ignored the minor barb,

“Denying access?” he smirked at you,

“Just like you did a second ago,” he gestured to your ass before explaining, “like she’ll be moaning, kissing me - and I’ll be ready to go when all of a sudden, I go to suck her tits or rub her pussy and she just keeps pushing my hands away.” you flinched noticeably at his crass language, and tried your best not to picture it happening,

“Then what?” you were wringing your hands together fretfully, wondering how Sam would react to this, and probably looking like a naive teenager.

“Well eventually her little game works and I get frustrated enough to pin her down and fuck her into next month.”

“Jesus Dean,” you breathed, trying to sound annoyed but coming off horny. He grinned widely,

“Oh don’t tell me I got you all hot and bothered sweetheart,” he jabbed you in the ribs lightly with a finger,

“Gross no way!” you batted at him like it was the most asinine thing he’d ever said, but truthfully he was a little right. What could you say talking about kinks made you horny, it was only natural.

“How do you know that she does want it though? Like couldn’t you just be _raping_ these women.” that time he flinched, and you smirked.

“No! No way! You gotta keep up the kissing and touching on your end, that way he knows there’s still a green light.” you nodded,

“Do you think this will work with him?” Dean came to attention at the question, “He’s always treating me like I’ll break or something, I don’t know if he’ll go for this.” Dean shook his head with a laugh,

“Oh believe me, if it’s gonna work on anyone, it’s Sammy. He’s already itchin’ to do it, he just cares about you too much to let loose.” you wondered how Dean knew so much about the way his brother fucked, but decided to keep it to yourself.

“Okay. . .” you breathed, “Okay I totally got this. I can do it. . .” Dean was looking at the ground when he shifted his eyes up to you, so even though he was still much taller than you, he appeared to be peering up under his brow, with his lips pushed out into a thoughtful pout.

“Would it make you feel more confident if I gave you a goal to shoot for?” you bristled a little at the question, but felt like shouting _“I’m not insecure!”_ would likely send the opposite message. So you settled with,

“Yeah.” he gave a quick nod before stepping right up into your personal space and locking his hands completely around each wrist with a grip that was almost uncomfortable.

You sucked in a sharp breath at his sudden closeness and forced yourself to keep eye contact with him,

“Alright you know you're golden when he gets you like _this_ ,” with no warning he slammed both of your arms up over your head and pressed himself against you, adjusting so he was gripping both in one of his hands,

“So, this is your goal. This little move right here, always means it’s on.” you nodded without breathing and tugged a little to bring your arms down. Instead of releasing you though, Dean just smirked and tightened his hold causing you to crack a smile,

“Dean! Come on you’re such a jerk!” you pulled again and he still didn’t budge, by then you were both laughing, “Let me go you ass!” he did, putting up his hands as a show of peace.

“Whatever weakling. . . go lift some weights.” he chuckled, going back over to his abandoned beer on the table.

“Hey Dean?” you asked,

“Yo,” he swiveled on his heel and looked at you sideways, making you grin.

“Thank you. For this I mean, I know it might be weird for you. . .” a small smile graced his lips, “So thanks. And I’m baking you pie for this, just FYI.” he clutched his chest dramatically,

“Ah! A woman after my heart!” then grabbed his beer and took a swig, “Nah, don’t mention it sweetheart.” a moment passed where all you did was look at each other, in content silence. He really was like the big brother you never had, it seemed like he fell into that role pretty easily,

“Well if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go watch some porn.” spell broken. _Just like the big brother I never_ wanted. He barked a laugh at your expression, and waltzed to the hallway calling over his shoulder like it was no big deal,

“You’re welcome to join me babycakes!” and despite yourself, you blushed a little. _Stupid Dean Winchester, and his stupid, ridiculously excellent game._ You just couldn’t wait for Sam to get home, so you could work your newfound magic on him,

“Maybe another time cuddle bear.” you said it sarcastically and you thought quietly, but if his loud laughter down the hall told you anything he’d heard it.

“ _Cuddle_ bear?” more boisterous laughter, and finally the closing of his heavy wooden door. _Son of a bitch._ . .

********

By the time Sam got back from his supply run, you were already naked in his bed. Half asleep to be honest, but if history repeats itself that would change as soon as Sam felt your bare skin under the covers.

A sliver of lights grew from the hallway as he pushed the door open, and you couldn’t help but feel a twinge of nerves in your belly. You rolled over to greet him with a tired smile,

“Hey. . .” you slurred sleepily,

“Well hey yourself,” he laughed quietly, and you looked down to notice one of your breasts was peeking out from the covers at him.

“C’mere.” you muttered, extending your hand to him, “Be naked with me.” he didn’t need to be told twice, his clothes hit the ground in record time and he was flipping back the sheets, taking a moment to admire your naked body splayed out before him.

“So beautiful ,” you closed your eyes at his heady voice, groaning when the bed dipped under his weight. His lips pressed to yours, softly and gently as he maneuvered over you, and his hands ran up and down your waist in a sensual caress.

“Mmm, Sam. . .” you drawled softly, as his mouth trailed down your jaw and to your neck. Part of you would be perfectly fine with letting him take you nice and slow like this, but the other part was reminding you that he had needs you weren’t quite meeting.

And that wasn’t okay with you.

You leaned up, capturing his mouth with yours again, while getting up on your knees and pressing yourself against his hard body. His tongue pushed into your mouth greedily, exploring languidly while he felt you up and you moaned into his mouth wantonly. . . Letting him know how much you wanted him.

Sam attacked your neck, nipping and licking on your pulse point while you allowed your hand to ghost down to his hardening member.

He growled when you wrapped your hand around it, and you felt that forceful instinct building in him, but knew that he would pull back at the last second.

So despite the pulsing empty ache between your thighs, you gently pushed his hand away when it neared, even though all you wanted was his thick fingers to play you like a mandolin.

He grunted at the subtle denial, and moved his attention to your breasts, lowering his head to suck on them. Conjuring all of your willpower, you turned your chest away and nudged his head to the side just before he got to your nipple.

His eyes flew up to yours, looking almost black in the dark,

“What -”

“Keep trying stud,” it was a breathy dare, punctuated with two strong pumps to his thick shaft that busted a moan from his chest. “Want you so bad Sam. . .” like Dean said, you had to make sure he knew there was still a green light on your end, so you latched your mouth onto his again, rolling your naked body up against his.

Hesitantly and with barely honed in control, Sam moved his hand back down toward your pussy, only to have you slap it away again. He broke the kiss,

“ ,” it was a low rumbling warning, and you could tell it would only take one more denial to set him off. Sam fisted a hand in your hair and yanked your head back to lick and bite at your neck.

“ _Ahh_ , Sam!” you gasped, feeling coiling arousal pool in your gut at the display of dominance. _Almost there. . ._ He gripped your breast hard and was about a centimeter away from having the nipple in his hot mouth before you forcefully pushed his face away again with a little grunt.

“Goddammit!” he growled, slamming you down hard into the mattress. Then he did it, he gripped your wrists and pinned them above your head with one hand just like Dean said he would.

_It’s on._

When he latched onto your nipple, you cried out loudly, his hard sucking hurting just a fraction but igniting flames throughout your body.

“Oh fuck yeah, Sam.” you panted, grinding down on his thigh that had pressed up between your legs. He replaced it with his hand, cupping your heated sex for only a moment before applying pressure and rubbing just the way he knew you needed him to.

“You like that? Huh? I can feel you trying to come on my hand , don’t do it. . . You’ll be in big trouble little girl.” you gasped at his filthy words, almost coming right then and there, but you somehow managed to hold off.

Wouldn’t want to be punished. . . Or would you?

“ _Yes_! Yes Sam, _please_!” you grinded down on his palm, only to have him take all pressure away with an evil grin and a sharp nip to your ear.

“Keep your arms up,” he ordered, the blood rushed back into them when he let you go. His lips traveled down your body, sucking and licking wherever he pleased on his journey south until he was hovering over your needy pulsing sex.

You watched with blown pupils and flaring nostrils, panting with want,

“Sam please, I _need_ it.” you begged, bucking slightly toward his waiting mouth. He grinned, flashing those white teeth in the dark,

“You don’t get to come until I say, understand?” _oh shit. Oh no. . ._ You were so fucking close, but you wanted his tongue in your pussy so bad,

“Yes, I - I understand,” you breathed, knowing you were absolutely done for. When his mouth closed over your clit you arched and screamed. He wasted no time in licking you to the edge, making it torture to keep your arms above your head when all you wanted to do was tug on his hair.

However, that was the least of your problems when he sucked that little bundle of nerves into his hot mouth because suddenly you were _coming_. Blinded by the force of your pleasure, barely able to feel his tongue working away as you hurdled through it screaming and jerking all the way.

“Ahh! _Fuuuck_ , Sam! Oh God, oh _God_. . .” you were a whimpering mess as you finally came down with your fingers in his hair, and his face practically smashed between your thighs.

He pulled off with one last kiss to your throbbing clit, and leveled you with a knowing little grin that reminded you in itself, you weren’t supposed to come.

“Someone’s been a bad girl,” he purred from between your thighs,

“I didn’t mean to Sam, it felt so good!” absently you wondered if Dean could hear you through the walls, you were practically yelling. Sam climbed up the mattress to hover over you, immediately kissing you roughly, pushing his tongue into your mouth and forcing you to taste yourself on him.

God it was so hot. . . A hard insistent erection made itself known, rubbing against your soaking pussy through his jeans. The friction made you buck up against him,

“Such a greedy little girl, aren’t you?” he rumbled with a smile, “I’m gonna have to punish you baby.” you whimpered, wishing he would just fuck you already, when he said the best thing you’d heard all day,

“But I’ll hold off for now. . . I can’t wait another minute to bury my dick inside of you.” he was almost growling, and you flashed your hands to his jeans, tearing at the button and zipper so frantically you thought they might just rip right off.

He sprung free, slapping against you pussy on it’s way to curl against Sam’s belly. You gasped and ground yourself on it, listening to him groan a guttural deep lustfilled noise.

“So wet, so ready for me,” he wasted no time in hooking your legs up around his shoulders, jolting you enough to make you grunt and swiftly entering you in one brutal stroke,

“Holy _shit_!” you wailed as he took up a punishing rhythm that had the headboard slamming on the wall. “ _Oh_! Oh - my - _God_!” you cried out every time that huge member slammed into you, filling you up almost too much but just right. . .

He was hitting deep inside, splitting you wide and consuming you with utter bliss,

“Right there!” you yelled when he connected with your g-spot, “There, yes, yes, yes!” he hit it over and over, and without halting his rhythm, leaned back and slapped the side of your ass. You cried out at the sting, and he did it again as soon as your orgasm hit, the pain and pleasure mixing to drive you absolutely wild.

In the middle of the climax, he pulled you up with a grunt to straddle his lap and drive deeper - fucking you down on him like you weighed an ounce.

The noises you were making had to sound animal at that point, and with one final thrust he went rigid with his own orgasm, gasping like he was drowning. It was the hottest thing you’d ever seen as he spilled inside of you, going lax once he finally came down.

“Jesus Christ ,” he breathed, laying his head on your chest while you both recovered. His dick was softening inside of you, but you still loved the feeling of having him in there so you didn’t even bother moving. Neither did he.

Loud banging on the thick wall made both you and Sam sit up slightly in alarm,

“That better be the end, I’m tryin’ to sleep in here!” came Dean’s muffled yell, “Jesus Christ you got a set of lungs on you !” you buried your face in Sam’s neck, flushing like mad,

“Sam I really hate your brother,” he laughed lightly, nuzzling your jaw until you turned to kiss him.

“Yeah well he loves _you_. . . and so do I.” it wasn’t the first time Sam told you he loved you, but at this point you didn’t think it would ever get old. “Thanks for doing this for me, I know it’s a little much for some people.” he looked sheepish and fucked out in the dark, and you giggled,

“Actually Sam, you did this for _me_.” his brown eyes widened a fraction, “I like the rough stuff.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all you Sam lovers enjoyed that, I'll probably end up writing more :) I even gave him his own smut series, right in there with Dean's. :) Consider me Sam-curious I guess. 
> 
> Comments are welcome, I love to hear what you all think!


End file.
